


the death of a hero

by pink_lemon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, i hat e them all, slash jay theyre so cool and good at writing, they hurt me so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_lemon/pseuds/pink_lemon
Summary: tommy's death leaves an impact on them all, whether they want it to or not.
Kudos: 72





	the death of a hero

**Author's Note:**

> just small clips into the aftermath of tommy's death and how some people react
> 
> tw for mentions of blood and violence. obv tommy is dead so warning for death as well. Some of the things i wrote dont 100% line up with everyone's streams but idc tbh i just like writing angst lmfao (mainly tubbo bc he didnt feel like acting so im just makin it up hehe)
> 
> if u see a mistake no u didnt bc i dont accept criticism of any sort okay byeee
> 
> [if any CC involved in this fic says they are no longer comfortable with them/their character being written about, ill delete!]

* * *

"when someone leaves your life, those exits are not made equal.

some are beautiful and poetic and satisfying.

others are abrupt and unfair.

but most are just unremarkable, unintentional, clumsy." - griffin mcelroy

When Sam first walked through the lava and into the cell, he thought, for just a moment, that maybe Tommy was just sleeping.

He saw him there, on the floor, body curled into a loose ball. It seems so natural. Then Sam sees the blood. The blood caked into his hair and soaked into his shirt – blending the white into the red of the sleeves. He sees a small trail of Tommy’s blood from the pool that surrounds him, leading straight to Dream, who is standing almost proud. There’s a slight smile on his face as he breaks the silence.

“I told him I would. I told him I’d do it.”

The blood drains from Sam’s face and he finds himself screaming, louder than he’s ever been before, “What did you DO?! Dream what did you do, oh my god. No, no, no, NO!” His legs seem to unfreeze and runs towards the boy’s body. When he reaches him, he drops onto his knees, not even registering the fact that he’s sitting in Tommy’s blood. He holds his head in his lap and stares at his swollen face. His eyes stare straight up, completely drained of the life that’s always been held there, even after everything he’d gone through.

He carries Tommy out of the cell in silence. Sam finds himself unable to speak anymore. He doesn’t speak until he tells someone what’s happened. He doesn’t speak when they give Tommy a crude burial, something they rarely get to do on the SMP. He doesn’t speak again until Bad and Ant come to see him.

When Jack Manifold finds out about the death of TommyInnit, he is first ecstatic. His self-proclaimed enemy is gone. Defeated. Out of the way. The Big Innit hotel is HIS! Ha! Take that Tommy. This is everything Jack’s ever wanted.

He’s finally won. He doesn’t have to fight anymore. He can do as he pleases, Tommy’s finally gotten consequences for his actions. And he didn’t even have to do anything! Dream did it for him! Dream and Tommy took that from him, even in death Tommy is still ruining everything for Jack.

Jack finds himself feeling empty. What is he supposed to do now? He’s been so worried about his plans for Tommy that he has no clue what he’s meant to do with himself not. He tasks himself with telling everyone what’s happened to Tommy, to spread the joyous news.

TommyInnit is dead.

When Quackity is told by Jack that Tommy is gone, he can’t find himself quite believing it. Tommy can’t die. After everything they’ve been through he can’t just… die. Not in such an anticlimactic way. No.

He keeps trying to ask Jack what he means, because he can’t actually mean that Dream killed Tommy in a cell he shouldn’t have even been locked up in. When it’s clear that Jack Is telling Quackity the truth, he nods, wipes his tears, and takes his leave. He walked down the Prime Path, and once he is sure that Jack Manifold is out of earshot, he proceeds to break down.

He’d never let any other person on the SMP see him like this, so torn apart. But Tommy was his friend. One of his only real friends left. They’d been on each other’s teams for so long. He betrayed everything he knew for Tommy once, when he had had enough of Schlatt’s bullshit.

And now Tommy was gone. Because of Dream, of fucking course. Dream needs to go, he is not longer on the hit list, he IS the hit list.

Eventually he finds the strength to stand up and start heading towards his home, which is once again empty. Sapnap out with George, and Karl once again missing in action. He collapses into their bed, and finds himself crying, once again.

How can he just be… gone?

When Ranboo hears what happened to Tommy, he nearly faints. He feels his body go fuzzy and his eyes seem to cloud purple for a moment. He feels as if he could just disappear on the spot if he tried hard enough. He then feels Tubbo grip his forearm tightly as he says “Oh. Okay then.”

Ranboo leads Tubbo away, into their construction site, and hugs his best friend. Tubbo hardly reacts. He just stands there and lets himself be hugged. After a minute or two he loosely hugs Ranboo back.

When they pull away nearly fifteen minutes later, Tubbo whispers to Ranboo, “I’d like to be alone for a moment, if that’s alright.”

Ranboo nods, understanding that Tubbo needs to grieve on his own for a bit. As he leaves, he finds himself walking in a daze right to Tommy’s house. Staring at the home that will no longer be full of life and laughter, Ranboo starts to cry. His own tears sting his cheeks, but he can’t find it within him to care.

He gathers several flowers – tulips, daisies, poppies, and lilies. He lays them at the path in front of his house, hoping that maybe Tommy will still come home and see that someone is thinking of him.

When Tubbo finds himself alone, he sits right on the ground of the construction site and stares at the Big Innit Hotel and disconnects. He doesn't know how long he spends staring, but when he finally zones back into reality, the sky is dark, and the lamp posts have turned on. He decides that now is probably a good time to go home.

He finds his feet leading him, purely on instinct to Tommy’s house. He sees flowers planted along side his pathway and smiles. Tommy would have pretended to hate those. He can hear him complaining now, “Oh look at those stupid things! I’m too masculine for ugly flowers.” He would probably say it all with a smile, as he picked them up and smelled them. He’d give one to Tubbo because “it seems like something you’d like, idiot.”

Tubbo tears his eyes away from the flowers and looks towards the bench. He walks towards it and pulls out a disc from his inventory. He puts it in the jukebox and as the beginning notes of Cat play from the speakers, he sits onto his side of the bench, leaving enough room for Tommy.

When Tommy wakes, he feels the remnants of a scream trapped in his throat. For some reason, however, he can’t quite seem to get it out. Then he remembers, the fight with Dream, the yelling, Dream’s fists, his hands around his throat, using all of his strength screaming for Sam to save him. He realizes, now, that Sam must have saved him. He must be in a recovery room of some sort, that would explain the bright white walls that surround him.

When he stands, he feels surprisingly no pain. He feels lighter than he has in… years. He looks around and sees nothing. Nothing but white. He squints his eyes trying to look farther in the distance and sees two very small blobs. With nothing else around, he decides to just walk forward.

As he steps, he hears he feet splashing in what seems to be a puddle and glances down, not really looking or comprehending much beyond the fact that the ground is made of water. Walking towards the two blobs takes what feels like hours, but could be minutes, or even days. When he’s close enough, he tries to say hello, but once again finds his throat unable to open.

A familiar voice calls out to him instead, “Ayup mate, I knew someone new would be coming today! Who the fuck are you?” It’s said lightheartedly, with a laugh that sounds like home.

Wilbur. Wilbur? Why is Wilbur here? Why is he with Wilbur.

When he looks at the other person, the first thing he sees is the horns. Schlatt?

He can’t be. No. This can’t – he can’t. Fuck. Oh god please no please.

He tries to scream again, and again there’s nothing. He looks back to Wilbur and see’s the large wound left from his father’s sword. He looks to Schlatt, and sees him red-faces and veins bulged. Neither of them seem to recognize him at all. He looks to Wilbur, eyes pleading. Begging him to see him. To know him.

When Wilbur sees that he isn’t able to speak, he gives him a quick once over. He does a double take when he sees Tommy’s shirt. The unmistakable red and white, nearly entirely red now. Wilbur gasps, and then screams.

“Tommy?! NO NO NO! You aren’t meant to be here this isn’t meant to be your time god, NO!” Wilbur rushes forward and grasps the younger boy, the boy he thought to be his brother. Tommy can feel Wilbur’s tears soak into his shirt. He never knew that the afterlife would feel so real.

It’s then that Tommy really catches a look at himself in the reflection of the floor. He sees a face looking back at him, one he doesn’t recognize at all. It’s bloodied and bruised. There’s handprints marked on his neck, still a deep purple. All Tommy can do is grip Wilbur tight, and hope that it will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt ig @honkyoongi
> 
> fun fact i had to work when tommy was live so i put my phone on dnd and muted my gcs so i wouldnt get spoiled BUT I FORGOT TO TURN OFF DREAMS TWEET NOTIFS and the mother fucker spoiled me when i checked the time. bitch ass.


End file.
